A SPARTANS LIGHT
by alstao
Summary: what happens when the master chief isn't found by the didactic...but instead is dormant until a ghost from the traveller finds him on earth? how will john 117 do as a guardian...an augmented super soldier guardian? find out in this story...
1. John reawakened

**hello this is my destiny fanfic...once again be honest with the CONSTRUCTIVE criticism….some puns will be thrown in here and there…..other than that, enjoy.**

 **LIGHT OF THE SPARTANS**

a ghost was wandering from skeleton to skeleton, trying to find a suitable body to inherit the light of the traveler. after searching for well over 30 years, he was starting to lose hope…

a gunshot was heard a few miles away. a flash from the muzzle signified a sniper rifle shot, proving to be an accurate one at that... _hmmm might be a hunter…_ the ghost thought, trying to distract himself from the dwindling hope he had for the task at hand…

 _maybe he knows somewhere to find some fresh bodies..._

as the ghost approached the hunter, he noticed him skinning his kill, some kind of small animal….maybe a rabbit...and looks up at the ghost triumphantly. as he showed off his kill, the ghost just got straight to the point. _i need to find a suitable body...see anything new? anything at all?_

"ummm, no?" the guardian stated flatly, obviously offended by the ghost lack of interest to his work.

the ghost looks down in defeat.

"wait...i found an abandoned lab deep in the ground...not of hive origin, i think..will that work?"

the ghost sighed in relief and scanned nearby for any hollow ground nearby… _got it! thanks again, hunter._ the ghost said as he turned to leave a offended hunter in the dark... the following day was filled with wondrous discoveries. there were equipment that dated only 300 years ago...the most recent timeline of machinations ever recorded. but still no bodies. the ghost was about to give up...when he detected something. an augmented biological lifeform.. _no...wait, its a human..._ the ghost thought in astonishment. _how is this possible?! humans couldn't have that dense of a muscular system, or have metallic alloys on their bones! not to mention that he's 7 feet tall!_ the ghost could only stare in awe as the towering giant just loomed over it, stuck in what looked like a biostasis capsule. iit must have lost power, causing power failure...which thawed him out and locked him in that pod...causing him to starve to death. concluded the ghost. _well, might as well find out his story...and figure out if he could be the answer to our problems with the darkness…_

the ghost got to work immediately, pulsing a blast of etheric light to move away the debris, then charged up all of his light into a ball of ascendant power.

 _i hope this works..._ the ghost said with uncertainty.

a flash was produced and the hulking armored giant was revived. muscles being replenished, and veins reawakened. after a few moments, a deep and gravelly groan escaped his new guardian...showing signs of pain and struggling to reawaken…

"Rnghth….

….uhhh….

...ugh…"

 _guardian...Guardian! eyes up, guardian._

i struggle to my feet.

 _it worked...you're alive!_

"…"

 _im a ghost...actually i'm your ghost..and you, well you've been dead a long time. so youre going to see some things that you're not going to understand...we need to move. get to the marker displayed on your hud, ok?_

"yes sir." i say without a single hesitation.

i feel a shiver down my spine as the ghost appears right in front of me, its one eye staring me down suspiciously…

 _first of all don't call me sir, second of all, your bio scans show a massive muscle tissue density and metallic plating on your bones, third of all, you are wearing armour that is somehow intact, despite the fact that you were dead for over 350 years... things that should not happen to any human around here….or in this fabric of time…what are you?_

i look at the looming orb, puzzled, that's when my memories flooded back to me...i was a master chief petty officer of the navy...an augmented supersoldier, one of the most legendary in the history of the UNSC...i was MIA 390 years ago...according to the helmet logs at least...my armour was somehow still in perfect condition..albeit very dusty and covered in what seemed to be rust… the ghost hummed and made a low whistle… meanwhile i felt a buzzing in the back of my skull. " _what_ are you doing?" i ask suspiciously. _just figuring out what the heck you are…_ the ghost deadpanned.

i motioned towards the orb menacingly...putting up a warning finger. " _why are you in my head?_...i would _stay out_ if i were you." _you and i both know that that's impossible…_ the ghost said levely. the towering giant just shrugged and reached for the manual release. his armour whining in protest against all of the rust. the ghost just stared as the immense being moved and pulled the release...causing a screeching noise from the rusted pistons…

a few seconds passed until steam shot out of the tube, and the door hinged upwards... revealing the 7 foot tall being that stepped out and stood in a military fashion….the ghost simply hummed and flashed a pulse of light...the chief just looked himself over as the rust simply vanished from his armour and his suit came to life-circuits reviving and shield recharging. the ghost chuckled at the chief's actions, simply stating; _you've been dead a long time, chief. the year is unknown...and the only enemy now is the darkness. no more covenant...no more flood...just the guardians and the darkness…_

the giant super soldier just stood motionless...obviously contemplating. "how can i help?" was his simple reply after a few long moments. the ghost chuckled to himself...obviously amused by his quiet, yet earnest reply. " first let's find you a ship. then well try to fly it to the tower...the home of the guardians...then we can fight the darkness-together.

the chief whirled around to face the ghost at that last remark, obviously stunned.

 _yes, you are not a loner anymore...you will need me anyways...so when you die...i'll revive you._

the chief just stood there, obviously thinking those comments through.

"alright, lets go." was his final reply.

the ghost simply vanished into a cloud, alerting and confusing the master chief.

 _dont worry, im still here...now go to the marker._


	2. the journey home

**hi this is the second part of this series...where the chief meets the fallen and finds valuables...but enough of the sneak peeks, enjoy!**

the chief moved towards the marker with swift precision. he vaulted over some boulders and jumped over a ledge that was at least 10 feet high...things that only a spartan could do. it was when he finally made it out that he realized his world was truly gone...and a new one was in its place. the earth was dry. the ground tainted with foreign objects. planes littered the area...covered in rust and other debris. it seemed the only similarity between the two worlds, was that he was needed to battle and save humanity from evil...but this time it was the darkness…

as he made it to an old cosmodrome, according to the ghost that was what this is called, he noticed more enemies scattered about. _those are fallen...they have been scavenging from earth for centuries...they will undoubtedly shoot you, so lets find you a weapon to shoot back at them._

"yes sir." was the chiefs simple reply...much to the ghosts amusement. after a few hours of dodging fallen, or killing them with his bare hands, the chief located an old weapon...it was called an auto rifle. it shot like an assault rifle, the chief found out, and he used this to his full advantage. after disposing the last of the fallen nearby, the chief felt the same shiver down his spine...and saw his ghost appear out of thin air. _well, had your fun yet?_ ghost replied sarcastically. "yes sir." the chief replied. the ghost just laughed. _dont call me sir...that's what the vanguards are for. just call me ghost, ok?_

"ok." the chief replied uncomfortably, obviously not used to addressing anybody by anything other than 'sir'. once again the ghost laughed, a little harder this time... _ok then, now we have to find you a ship. shouldn't be too hard...i hope._

the chief just shrugged at the last remark, not showing any signs of giving up. much to the ghosts surprise, the chief proved to be good at ship hunting. it was only an hour and a half later when they found a ship...old and battleworn. _it is an old arcadia jumpship...definitely hasn't made a jump in centuries though…_

"will it fly?" chief replied. _i can make it work._ the ghost replied with a nod. with that the ghost just vanished and the ship shuddered, obviously protesting against the ghosts actions. then the ship started to shudder. engines coming to life after centuries of sleep and neglect. the cables, having ensared its prize centuries ago, struggled to keep it in its grasp. after what seemed like an eternity, the cables let go of the ship; causing it to sway back and forth...eventually stabilizing in the center of the hangar.

the chief instinctively turned around, his years of military experience screaming at him that he was being watched...but no one showed up on his motion tracker, nor in his visors field of view… he looked up to the giant hole in the hangar...and saw movement, but not on the tracker...the ghost interrupted his thoughts again, beeping the ship's horn. the chief whirled around gun pointed right at the ghost, who was in the cockpit showing amusement.

 _whoah there cowboy...just signalling that im done here. i'll teleport you in via transmatt...hold on._

the chief just glared behind his helmet...and shrugged off the response. he then felt a tingling sensation from his entire body. one blink and he was in an ancient ship, obviously still in the end of the 29th century...but still relatively intact...the ship jumped to life and sped out of the hangar, and toward a storm…

 _lets get you home, guardian._


	3. the reclaimer reborn

**hey. i'm just dishin out these updates, huh? well...i'm not one to talk much...so enjoy this chapter!**

the master chief just sat there, observing everything that hummed and flickered on the giant floating city...which hovered over a giant metropolis! chief just stared in disbelief. He could only lean forward in awe and take in the view…

 _hey, we are nearing the drop off point. get ready to teleport._

chief grumbled.

teleporting wasn't his favorite thing to do...but now he had to do it just to board-and depart from-his ship! but he wasn't one to fear anything, or step back from a challenge...so he just crouched and waited on the transmat…one blink of an eye later, he was crouching on the tower… he stood to his full height and proceeded down the plaza. ignoring the stares people were giving him, chief just shrugged and tuned out all of the whispers about him...they obviously weren't used to a 7 foot tall super soldier in big armour walking about...obviously..

once inside of the tower headquarters...he ran into a female hunter. she bounced back violently, hitting the ground pretty hard.

"OW!" was her startled reply. "why the hell did..you...do.."the chief bent down and picked her up with ease. once he set her down, revealing her blush filled cheeks, he noticed that she wasn't human...she was a robot...and a embarrassed one at that. "i'm sorry...i didn't mean to startle you." the chief replied calmly. she only blushed harder. "i-i-i um..."

"what's your name?" the chief responded, his voice level, trying anything to make her relax...and keep things from getting more awkward than they already were…

"c-cortana…" she responded slowly.

chief froze in place. he thought he was hearing things...her name was _cortana?!_ it couldn't be a coincidence that _she_ was named cortana...it _just_ couldn't be…

after a few moments...she decided to break the silence. "hey are you ok?" she said, her voice shaking slightly. chief just turned around and walked away...he was heading to the restroom to take off his helmet. halfway there he noticed he was running. he was in a full on sprint when he finally reached the restroom. he then looked in the mirror, taking off his helmet, he noticed the tear streaks...he wiped them away. angry for revealing a weakness…she couldn't have caused that...could she? he regained himself quickly and, turning around, proceeded to put on his helmet. a faint click and hiss was heard...showing that the helmet was locked in place and life support was operational. as he exited the restroom, he almost bumped into her again. she was crying softly and looked at him wide eyed. chief just looked down and to the side. trying desperately not to show any weakness. she got up, dusted herself off and shakily said, "it was nice to meet you, sir." and jogged away. chief could hear faintly that she was sobbing. the chief just stood there and took in all that had happened. unaware of all the stares that were bearing down on him.

he resumed his composure, and simply walked to the vanguard headquarters. once inside, he was glared at from every corner. obviously it looked like he made her cry... _great._ he finally met the vanguards. one was wearing a cloak and looked dusty, one was wearing battle armour...and had a serious battle face on, a sash was shown on his side, the final one was wearing robes...and something resembling an arm cuff on her left bicep. the chief felt the spine tingling feeling again, and his ghost was suddenly there next to him.

 _i under-_

"don't _ever_ speak of cortana, or _this one_ either." the chief said darkly, venom dripping from the statement.

 _alright...fine. here are the vanguards…_ ghost said, doing anything to try and get both of their minds off of the painful thoughts that were circulating in chief's head right now. _the one with the cloak is a hunter…a sniper class guardian used for stealth and stalking their next kill. the one with tha sash and bulky armour is a titan… they are our protectors...basically the soldiers on the battle field. they live for battle. lastly are the warlocks. they are smart. very smart. they know more knowledge than any other guardian. i personally think titan would be your best bet. maybe hunter...but i don't know for sure…_

the chief sighed and chose the obvious choice. he approached the vanguard zavala. "so you want to be a titan?" the vanguard asked in a serious tone. "yes sir." came the chief's simple reply.

"whats your name...titan, or do you need one?" zavala asked, even more seriously.

"john." was the reply of the newly born titan.


	4. an awkward alliance

**hi guys, because of the fact that i was really binge typing on the httyd fanfic with the master chief...i completely forgot about the other story of him. (this one.) i'm very sorry...it won't happen again. alright i'm done type-talking...my throat is hurting despite me not** _ **saying**_ **a word…(i don't talk much...so my voice is low and gravelly when i finally do talk...but it hurts my throat after a while of speaking…)**

 **weird...well, enough about me. on to the story:**

the chief was standing there in the middle of a combat room, in a well trained 'at ease' position. he just stood there waiting for his instructor to arrive...as he waited, he couldn't help but flash back to the previous months of him being the new titan...well, a legendary new titan as people were calling him… when he had finished reminiscing of his past few months a more disturbing memory came to his mind. it was cortana. and sadly not the his blue AI...she looked so shy, yet so beautiful…but he had hurt her feelings...and she looked less beautiful when she was sad… _wait...what?! why am i thinking these thoughts!?_

the chief shook his head and, feeling the shiver on his nervous system again, braced for the obvious thing the ghost was about to say...he had better not say it… _why don't you just go and talk to h-_ was all the little orb was able to get out before the chief dismissed him back into his body. That was a trick that he was able to pick up while training with zavalla. however, the chief soon realized that it would be futile...as he heard the same voice inside of his _head_ now...instead of from the outside. the voice just grunted, as if trying to clear its throat and then it proceeded to continue where it left off. the chief just glared inwardly...there was nothing else that he could do… as the ghost continued on his lecture of how john just needed to go over and meet her, he was oblivious to a cloaked hunter walking towards him...along with two female hunters in tow. one was shocked to see the giant green man again...and the other was angry at him for something...though it was unclear what...


	5. the dysfunctional team

**hi guys, i have been offline for a while...i'm going to keep up with this story. i promise...just a lot of things have happened and i couldn't update after that….but now i'm good, back, and better than ever!**

 **without further ado, here is the next chapter of a spartans light!**

 **HAPPY THANKS-GIVING!**

CHAPTER 4

THE DYSFUNCTIONAL TEAM…

the master chief stared at the two hunters walking up to the group, some were staring with hidden lust...most were just sizing them up… but one was in turmoil. (A/N guess who.)

chief couldn't believe his luck had finally left him. he had had it since birth, even cheated death more than he was worthy of saying...yet now, right as he is revived and brought into battle again; he has to deal with his emotional past that should have _stayed_ dead!...wait- what!?- _NO! it isn't her! she is not reincarnated!_ chief thought frantically, vainly trying his best to keep his mask on that he had kept for his whole life. _now is not the time, i am in the presence of a superior officer...keep it TOGETHER!_

that was seemingly enough to push the emotionally breaking thoughts back into the recesses of his mind, for now. the slight movements of his helmet was the only indication that he was mind was churning into near cataclysmic areas...but the veteran guardians and the three vanguards caught it. each vanguard was extremely worried, their speaker had informed them to put cortana and john on the same team, much to their surprise and confusion. the only information they could discern from the speaker's choice was that they knew each other before death claimed them. however impossible that may be...it seemed fate had plans for them, although no one knew what fate had in store as the outcome of their restoration and meeting… or that those two alone would _become legend_...end the darkness and bring back the golden age…

their first mission was a patrol. simple enough, except that this patrol was into a lair of fallen...and this was a training exercise! the chief simply nodded with a curt "affirmative sir."

however the titan vanguard stayed him with a simple response that would shake the chief down to his core…"spartan-117, you are to be team captain of fireteam blue. prove to them that you are team leader, and get to work by 1200 hours. understood?" "yes sir." was the chief's barely restrained voice.

 _great just GREAT!_ the chief berated himself in his mind. _i have to be on the team with two people that probably hate my guts with every fibre in their being!...wait a moment, why am i so worried that they hate me?! every being in the covenant hated me, i shrug it off, some marines and other spartans hate me, i ignore them… all of a sudden two female exos..as they were called rubbed off the wrong way because of me, and i'm a emotional wreck?! how?!_

the chief pondered it for a moment and received a tapping on his visor...from the second exo woman. the chief instinctively grabbed her wrist and put her in a hold...only to release her as quick as she was subdued…"what the hell?!" she yelled. her voice was more brash and anger oriented chief observed. _she must care for the other exo...cortana, therefore she must be protective of her. great. just what i need on my team; two teammates who have already bonded, and are working against me._

"i sincerely apologize from my actions and will not let it happen again. blue team move and grab your gear. we rendezvous in 60 mikes." chief said emotionlessly unsettling the other team members and some other bystanders in the tower briefing room. "who the HELL made you the leader?!" "commander zavalla ma'am" was chief's curt reply...just bordering on smart-ass and emotionless. both were picked up by the exo, as well as the **ma'am** part. she started to growl, which was hard-considering she was a robot. "first of all, never call me ma'am again...second of all you still have to prove to me that you are team captain. in a FIGHT. so meet me in the crucible in an hour. we'll settle it there." she then walked up to the chief in what the chief called his "killing zone" anybody that got closer than what his killing zone permitted died. no questions asked. the chief shook with hidden aggression, trying to restrain himself. _ill have to put the armor lock on...it's the only way!_ then he activated it and froze. the exo then said to him in a sickly sweet voice; "if you ever hurt cortana over there, i'll castrate you...then kill you with your own balls." the chief simply stood there but the message still lingered even after she walked away. _hell hath no fury like a woman's anger_ chief quickly surmised. he deactivated his armor lock and stretched out the kinks that came with it. he summoned his ship, noticing the repairs done, and flew to the crucible...wanting to fight not out of rage or hatred...just because of his hurt honor, his tainted title of **the demon.**


End file.
